1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns automotive roof top locking assemblies. More particularly, the present invention concerns latching mechanisms for automotive roof tops. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns latching mechanisms for "convertible-type" and other movable-type roofs for automotive vehicles.
2. Prior Art
As is known to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains the latching of collapsible and/or removable roof top mechanisms for automotive structures is an area which causes great concern in the mass production of such vehicles. Because of inherent tolerances built into the systems it is often quite difficult to uniformly produce vehicles which will provide consistent, effective latching. Most often, there is the need to constantly adjust the latch mechanism whereby effective mating between a latch and a keeper can be effected in order to provide adequate sealing and locking. In order to attempt to alleviate these problems the art has sought various solutions. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,681 teaches a tension locking device located at the front windshield header which includes a threadable sleeve nut for varying the tension applied to the locking device. A clamping lock is located at the rear of the roof section and includes an elastic claw-like connecting member. A similar structure is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,659. Both of these pertain to detachable roof sections and are inadequate for use in convertibles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,476,437 teaches a latching mechanism including a handle-pivoted bolt, which engages a slot formed in structure mounted on the windshield frame, for aligning the removable top of the vehicle. However, again, this structure is not readily adapted for use with convertible-type vehicles.
Because of the renewed interest in convertible-type vehicles there exists a need for latching mechanisms which provide positive latching between the convertible roof top and the body of the vehicle which can be readily adjusted at the point of production to facilitate high production of these vehicles, without loss of sufficient latching capability.
As will subsequently be detailed the present invention provides a positive latching system with assembly.